How did it end up this way?
by SettsuHeel
Summary: Gray Lucy and Natsu are childhood friends. but what happens when Gray and Lucy start dating? And what will happen after an accident occurs? Hope youll like the story...rated T for safety...GrayLu! (I don t own the picture)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone. I know it´s been a while but I finally got back to writing. I want to thank you all for your support of my first story In the end. Hope you´ll like this one as well so have fun. Also I´d liek to ask some help from you guys. If anyone is interested in helping me out with corrections (my English and typing skills are soooo pro *sarcams*) I´d really appreciate it. So please let me know and enjoy :)_

How did it end up this way? My mind trailed to the past replaying the memories i was so fond of. Playing on the playground with Natsu as always. Nothing unusual. We were always in each other faces, but strangely I felt like it was ok. Even though we fought often, fists flying everywhere, whenever I needed some help, I always found that stupid smile of his somewhere around. Even I found myself in situations I was helping Natsu without me even knowing about it. I always thought that calling us friends would be the biggest insult, since I hated the guy, but over time I guess I grew fond of him.

Even now I wonder why it was me and him that were friends, when we were referred to as Fire and Ice. He was a hotheaded guy always looking for a good fight trying to beat anyone who gets in his way with fists alone. I on the other hand preferred to use my head, even though I don't think I was inferior to him in strength. Our fights always ended in a draw, which annoyed the hell out of me.

It was on one of those ordinary days when we met her. I had my hands full beating the crap out of Natsu when a girls crying caught our ears and made us stop in our tracks. With me pulling on his hair and him trying to stretch my mouth as wide as possible, we just looked at each other and jumped away slightly embarrassed by the girly matter of our fight. On the other hand we decided to find the source of the cry.

Somehow even just listening to it made my heart clench and I wanted to stop that cry no matter what. From the look on Natsu's face I imagined it made him feel just the same. We looked through the whole park before we found a little girl, maybe a bit younger than us, sitting on a bench crying her eyes out. She had middle length blonde hair pulled out into a side ponytail and a knee-length ink dress that I saw was torn a bit and through the hole I saw a bloody scratch. Natsu and I looked at each other again and walked over to sit on the bench from either side of the girl. She stopped crying when she felt someone besides her and brought her big brown teary eyes on us. Something moved inside me that time. And I knew I'd do anything to never make those eyes teary again.

It didn't take long for us to become friends with the girl and we slowly got to know her little by little. Her name was Lucy, which both Natsu and I thought suited her very nicely. She recently moved in from the other side of the town to be closer to her dad's work along with her mother Layla. She loved pink and girly dresses and loved to play outside no matter what the weather. We always thought she was silly as we looked at her from outside the window of her living room as she danced in the rain.

"Hey, Gray," Natsu started as we kept our eyes on her.

"What?" I answered, never really seeing Nastu with such a gentle face as he was using right now to look at her.

"Do you like Lucy?" he asked, making me take a step back blushing furiously.

"What the hell? What's wrong with you asking me that all of a sudden?!" I was more embarrassed than anything. But Natsu didn't waver as he pierced me with his eyes.

"Cause I do like her. And if you do too, that means a fight between us. But I don't plan to end that one in a draw."

I never saw Natsu quite as serious as that time. I didn't answer his question, but over time it became clear to me. I liked Lucy too.

We grew up playing together every day, when she was sick we stayed around in her room goofing off trying to make her laugh and get better soon. When we got sick she stayed around us and cook food for us with her mom taking care of us till we got better again. Both Natsu and I loved our times together. The three of us were inseparable. But his words from that time still lingered in my mind and every time I looked at Natsu smiling softly on Lucy, I couldn't help but see him as an enemy.

As we started to go to school, we looked out for Lucy, who was a year younger. We always had lunches together at the rooftop on nice days talking about our stupid teachers or laughing at Natsu when he accidentally blew off the deans' fake hair when he was too busy to notice him playing on an imaginary guitar in the middle of the classroom on top of his desk.

I liked seeing her smile. Always felt good to hear her being happy like hat with us. With me.

Years went by and our affection for Lucy grew stronger. As teenagers, our hormones just went crazy. Natsu and I fought a lot more for her time than usual. She grew up to be a fine young lady, all the right things on the right places. She started to develop from a little girl to a woman and our jaws dropped lower with every passing day we got to see her. She grew out her hair which was neatly tugged into a side ponytail most of the time with a tied with a cute blue ribbon. The uniform she wore to school now hugged her body, the curves driving us crazy.

Even she got aware of the effect she had on us, occasionally striking a pose to tease us and laugh on our faces. Even though other guys tried to hit on her, Natsu and I were always successful of driving them away till there was no one else to compete against but Natsu.

I didn't even know how it happened really. If it was the cuddling on our movie nights that went from super innocent in our early years to really pleasant feeling of her body pressed against mine. Or if it was the dinners we secretly had trying to get some alone time with her. Or maybe it was the way she came to cheer for me on every basketball game I was in. I'm really not sure how it happened, but I'll never forget the feeling of her lips against mine that first time she brought herself on her tip toes just to reach my mouth giving me a kiss. I was never so dumb folded in my life. But if there was one thing I was sure of, it was that I wanted more of them.

Just like that we started dating. Holding her hand in my during the day, getting to feel those lips on mine, it was all heaven for me. I was the one her eyes looked at with affection. I was the one she came to hug and kiss after a match. I was the one who got to hold her in my arms and I was damn grateful for that. There was nothing I wanted more than her.

And Nastu? Even though I occasionally saw how he longingly looked her way, he was really happy for us. We still hung out together, nothing really changed between us. But I was the one that in the end of the day, got to take her home with me. Home to the guild, which all three of us chose to spend majority of our time. We got to know a lot of fun people, made a lot of memories I never want to forget.

So why? Why was I sitting on a bench in the corner of the guild watching, as Lucy laughed happily and threw her arms around Natsu's neck kissing him softly? Why did my heart break at the sight of the cheers that went through the guild as Natsu took the ring out of his pocket and knelt before her asking her to marry him?

.

.

.

.

.

It's all cause of an accident.


	2. Chapter 2

It happened a few days back. Back when everything was still normal. When days were bright and full of color. I woke up with the sunrise, just like every time she slept over. She loved to keep the blinds open and at first it drove me crazy. But when I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was her sleeping figure in the shiny colors of sunrise, I couldn't complain anymore. There wasn't anything else that brought more joy into my day than that sight. I propped myself on my elbow just looking at her sleeping face, the sunlight making her blonde locks glow slightly and my heart felt warm and at peace. I leaned down a bit taking one naughty strand of her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead just slightly, not really wanting to wake her up. It was still early. I couldn't sleep anymore, once the sun wakes me there's no turning back. But I could stare at her and be entertained by it forever.

Not wanting to stare like a creep though I got up and pulled my pants on. I stretched and walked to the bathroom on my tiptoes. There I washed my face, brushed my teeth and went along my business while trying to be as quiet as possible. After I was done I stepped out of the room closing the door behind me quietly. In the kitchen I made us both breakfast and put it aside for now. I drank a glass of water putting the empty glass back into the sink. After that I grabbed my phone and my headphones from the counter sticking them into my ears and letting my favorite band rock out as I tied the lances on my shoes and as usual, topless, went out for a morning run.

When I got back, Lucy was already in the kitchen in her cute pink pajama yawning as she made coffee for us both.

"Morning," I grinned at her sleepy face and kissed the top of her head.

"I can't believe how early you wake up. I'd die if I had to," she sighed and sat down on the chair as I brought her plate with breakfast and set it in front of her while I took a glass and poured myself some coffee.

"Maybe you should try it once. Why not come for a run with me? Might burn some calories," I chucked as I saw her brows furrow at me.

"Gray Fullbuster, are you calling me fat?!"

I just shook my head at her and ruffled her hair on my way to the table with my breakfast in the other hand.

"No. You're just perfect. I'd just like your company is all."

She smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Nice save."

…..

Our day went as usual. We had breakfast, changed (she managed to put a shirt on me) and headed straight for the guild to work. The guild was a crowded place, always filled with happy faces with a lot of laughter and joking around. We entered the building as usual and Natsu came running grabbing us both by the necks with his wide grin all over his face.

"About time you two showed up! You almost missed the event of the day!" he was so excited he jumped as he dragged us along to the table making us all sit down.

"Event of the day?" Lucy tried to remember our schedule if there was supposed to happen something big today.

"Today is the day I beat Erza!" he jumped on the table making a punching gesture as the guild roared in cheers for him and me and Lucy laughed.

"Again? Didn't she kick your ass last time?" I grinned as Natsu glared my way.

"Today is different!" he proclaimed.

"How?" Lucy tilted her head

Natsu thought about her question for a bit making me facepalm myself in disappointment. He didn't have a plan. He'll just charge at her just like he did the last time and fail just like the last time too. Idiot. But I didn't say a thing. Natsu just grinned at Lucy and smiled widely.

"I just feel it in my bones."

The guild cheered loudly again as I smiled his way shaking my head. He may be an idiot but he's a happy one.

…

The loud roars stopped in the second Erza threw the door to the guild open and every eye was on her. The path cleared for her as she walked in when suddenly Natsu jumped off the table blocking her way.

"Erza, fight me!"

The tension broke just that instant making the whole guild laugh. She sighed heavily.

"Not this again. Didn't you learn your lesson yet?" she asked making Natsu burn with either embarrassment or anger. I couldn't tell.

"I'll beat you this time! Just fight me!"

"I don't have time for this Natsu," she started to walk past him totally ignoring him.

"Then I'll make it quick!" Natsu charged at her making Erza turn around and punch him right in the face so hard he flew across the guild. The guild laughed as they saw him in the rumble of broken chairs and tables as Erza scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry Natsu. That was a reflex."

If we weren't laughing till then we were practically dying from laughter after what she said. I almost immediately saw him get up and charge at her again just to get the same result. You'd think the idiot would have learned but he got up again with an angry look at his face.

"Just give it up Natsu. She's just too strong."

"Never!" he yelled as he charged at Erza while the guild was still laughing their asses off. The laughter changed to terror the moment they saw the way Natsu was flying when he got punched by Erza the third time. There was no time to react. All I saw was Natsu charging at Erza stupidly and the next Lucy was on her back lying in the rumble of broken furniture with Natsu on top. There was dead silence till we figured out what just happened. I panicked. My first reaction was to run to her. I threw Natsu off of her and took her in my arms.

"Lucy?" my voice panicked as the rest of the guild stood there shocked at the outcome, just Natsu still clueless about what happened yelled out.

"That hurt!"

I ignored him as I held her in my arms and felt something warm on my hand. When I took a look I my heart sank. Blood.

"Call an ambulance!" was the last roar of the guild as I held her in my arms making sure she's still alive.

….

We stayed at the hospital as they treated her. The doctors said she suffered a trauma to the head but it wasn't life threatening. All she needed was a bit of rest and she'll be as good as new. I was so relieved to hear that. Natsu was apologizing all the way to the hospital and not stopping as me, him, Erza and a couple of others stayed in the room waiting for her to wake up.

"It's gonna be ok Natsu," Mira was trying to calm him down as I held Lucy's hand. I wasn't sure what I was feeling. I knew it was an accident but I couldn't help but see him as the responsible one. I sighed as I looked at him with hard eyes and he back off from my stare.

"Just shut up Natsu. We all know it wasn't your intention to hurt her. Even she knows that," I squeezed her hand softly just to make sure she's right beside me and gonna be ok. He just nodded and looked to the ground.

"It's my fault too. I should have watched what I was doing," Erza kept blaming herself over it all this time too. Even I felt I was responsible in a way. I could have done something. Get her out of the way….just….something.

"Save your apologies for when Lucy wakes up," I said again making a note I have to apologize too.

Just in that moment, just on the call, Lucy opened her eyes and a sigh of relief was heard in the room. Everyone gathered around her bed as Lucy took in every face around her and smiled.

"I'm sorry I worried you," she said after all the apologies were made and she finally got a chance to speak.

"It's fine. We're just glad you're ok," Mira said caressing her hair.

We saw as Lucy took another look around the faces in the room taking some extra time on mine. She tilted her head a bit and looked to Natsu.

"It's been bothering me a while but…..who is he?" there was nothing that could explain the shock on the faces of everyone inside as her finger pointed to me. I froze in place as the realization slowly sank in. She doesn't remember me.

 _Thank you all so much for reading. Hope you liked this chapter and there will be a few more comming so hope youre looking forward to it just like I am...I honestly have no idea where this will lead xD Leave a rewiev (it helps to give me motivation to write ^^)._


	3. Chapter 3

A month passed from that faithful day. The guild was back to normal. Furniture was back on its place, birds outside singing. There was just a slight change to the scenery though. Lucy wasn't in my arms anymore. Since that day I often sat in the farthest corner of the guild just watching what was happening before me. Lucy throwing herself to Natsu with the happiest face I've seen on her ever since that accident, with the same face she used to have while being with me. The pain in my chest was huge. Every day I kept thinking she's gonna remember and come back to me, but every day I walked out of the guild disappointed. Possibly the hardest thing though was to talk to her. Since that day in the hospital, a little progress was made. She seems to remember me now, but her memories are still all muddled up. As far as she knows, Natsu is her boyfriend and I'm her childhood friend. My head was in my hands, the feeling of misery filling my heart while I heard her laugh. Cana sat down next to me and I felt her hand on my shoulder squeezing it lightly.

"How are you holding up?" she asked taking a sip from the jar of beer in her hand. I just groaned, not really in the mood to talk. It's been a whole month now. I've watched her for a month having fun with a guy that I hated so much I could barely stay in the same room with letting her tear my heart apart. The color she brought to my world was suddenly gone leaving the world just black and white. The bed we used to share was empty without her and the morning sun I grew to love just because it illuminated her so nicely was now blocked out by the curtains. Cana squeezed my shoulder a little harder.

"You know, maybe you should move on. She looks happy this way. Isn't that what you want for her?"

I drew my eyes from the wooden able back to the picture of her happy face laughing on some stupid joke Natsu said and my heart broke all over again. Cana is right. All I ever wanted for her was to be happy. Even in the beginning I wasn't sure how or why she chose me. So why do I want to ruin her happiness with Natsu now? A soft sigh escaped my lips. I'm a horrible person. All this time I was so focused on my own happiness with her I completely forgot to keep her happy. I just nodded to Cana.

"You're right. I should move on," were the only words I managed to say. Cana looked at me with a look off pity in her eyes. She was always a good friend of mine, she always stood beside me. Even now I knew her heart was with me. And telling me to forget the love of my life was her way of cheering me up. My head sank back to the table making a loud thud as I hit it pretty hard. But I didn't really care. I knew if I wanted Lucy to be happy, I had to move on. But to do that, I couldn't stay here. I'll have to leave.

…..

It was the very next day I spoke to Master about taking one of the 10-year quests. He was very reluctant about letting me go, but my tired face and pleas made him give in. I didn't make a big deal out of it. After I walked out of Masters office, I just tore the quest paper of the request board and put it on the table in front of Mira. She just looked at my leaving figure in horror, not saying anything. In the corner of my eye I saw her head turn away from everyone leaving a little sob out. But it didn't make me stop. I walked out of the guild not looking back.

….

I packed quickly. Didn't need many things, just a few necessities. I locked my door and walked out of the apartment building just to see a blonde girl waiting there for me. My eyes widened in shock as I saw her standing there just barely able to catch her breath.

"Are…are you….really going?" she tried to speak as she fought for her breath, her big brown eyes not leaving mine even for a second. I had to look away just so I wouldn't grab her and run away with her.

"Yes," was all I said as I walked passed her. I felt her gentle hand tug at the hem of my shirt stopping me. She was finally able to stand normally, holding onto my shirt tightly.

"Are you going to just leave me here?"

Her sentence made me turn to look at her, which was a big mistake on my part. The feeling of wanting to hold her in my arms too strong to control. Before I knew what I was doing I was holding her to me in a tight hug, feeling her hands wrap around me. It made my knees weak as I fell to the ground taking her with me. The familiar warmth of her body pressed against mine was like a drug to me and that made me realize. If I stayed, I'd hurt her. But what was I supposed to do?

"I'll always be here for you," was the only thing I managed to say as I pulled away from her. I saw her teary eyes as she looked at me making my heart break for a totally different reason. I'd die just to stop those tears right on this spot. I took out a piece of paper writing on it and giving it to her.

"This is a number to the phone Master gave me to keep him updated. No one else knows about it. If you'll feel lonely or sad, message me or call me and I'll be there."

I knew I was just torturing myself. How was I supposed to get over her when I desperately wanted to stay in contact with her? All my rational thinking was out of the window the moment I saw her draw that silly piece of paper to her heart and nod her head.

"Come back safely."

Those were her last words as I stood up and walked away to find my new life.

 _I know it'_ _s been such a long time since i updated this story...I_ _'_ _m sooo sorry but there was a small writers block since I had no idea where I wanted to go with this story but I finally know and am ready to write more of this...So hope you guys like it (let me know in the review - they keepme motivated to write more) :)_


	4. Chapter 4

I never realized how hard it is to start a new life. Or how close Lucy would stay to me even though we were separated by a great distance. When I gave her my number, I thought she'd message me just in times of need or when something happened. Instead, she wrote me every day. Every, even the smallest thing was written in the message she sent every night. At first, I didn't reply. Didn't know how I should take it. But her messages kept my head occupied. She told me how Cana and Makao got into a drinking contest and how Makao lost after 1 barrel of beer. But that wasn't it. She described in great detail how Makao trained for the contest for days so much he was already too drunk when the contest started.

Those messages were the source of smiles on my face. I thought, by giving her my number, I'd keep her from being lonely, yet it was the other way around. I started to look forward to her late night messages. And even though I didn't answer she kept sending them every night keeping me updated about everyone in the guild. I travelled all days just to lay down at night reading through her messages imagining all the scenarios in my head and laugh at how ridiculous everyone was. It felt so normal, that one night I replied without even thinking about it. And just like that, her late night messages became late night chat sessions where we talked. A little at first, but after a week or two it was hours already.

 _"_ _It's passed midnight. You should go to sleep,"_ I wrote her after another one of our chat sessions. As I watched the stars from my sleeping bag, the phone vibrated in my hand telling me a reply came.

 _"_ _I don't feel sleepy at all. I'm having too much fun to sleep."_

I shook my head at her as I typed back to her.

 _"_ _Good night Lucy."_

She instantly replied.

 _"_ _You're so mean! Good night._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _…"_

I followed the dots down the message to see what other comments she had on me when I became really shocked.

 _"_ _PS: Wish you were here with us. Miss you."_

I had to read through the sentences a few times just to be sure my eyes aren't deceiving me. I felt my heart squeeze, my eyes refusing to look away from the message. My head making up scenarios, but I stopped it before it could wander to the dangerous sections of my thoughts.

No Gray. She doesn't. She doesn't love you. She doesn't even remember you the proper way.

I tried to persuade myself so hard that I didn't even pay attention to my reply and stopped myself too late. The message my fingers wrote on their own was already sent.

 _"_ _I miss you too."_

…..

I didn't sleep good that night. I was horrified. She didn't reply back to it. What did she react like? Was she glad? Was it weird for her? Did I screw things up? Those thoughts kept my eyes open all night squeezing my phone in my hand. The morning came too soon and with big circles around my eyes I packed my things and with a hard sigh continued on my way.

…

I was in the port later in the afternoon. My legs ached and I was getting hungry so I stopped at a tavern. An older woman served me my scrambled eggs with bacon and a glass of water letting me eat to my heart's content. The food was delicious, reminded me a lot of Mira's cooking. I asked for seconds and payed with jewels I got as a reward for killing low level monsters terrorizing a village I passed on my way. After I finished my meal I looked around the tavern. I called the older lady back and handed her a silver coin.

"Tell me, which one of these is the bravest captain?"

She just grinned at me.

"You look like a wizard," she stated and I just lifted my shirt to show her the Fairy Tail sign on my chest making her nod.

"That means you're headed for the cursed island, am I right?"

I just nodded my head again. She just waved her hand at me.

"You're too young to die, boy. Go back to your guild and never come back. I saw a Fairy Tail wizard here already. He looked much stronger than a kid like you, yet he couldn't lift the curse and he barely came back alive."

I knew about Gildarts and his attempt at the quest.

"Someone has to do it," was my reply and looked back at the people there. The Woman just sighed as she saw my determination and she pointed to the biggest guy in the tavern.

"That's Silver Fang. The bravest captain in the town."

I just nodded and attempted to stand up but she held my hand making me stay in the chair.

"But you're looking for that one," she said and pointed to a skimpy guy in the corner of the tavern, his pants were torn, shoes worn out and I could imagine he didn't smell very nice from the looks of him.

"Why would I be looking for him?" I asked still determined to talk to the big guy.

"Cause only someone as crazy as the Mad dog will take you to the island. Silver Fang goes nowhere near that cursed place."

I silently groaned having to talk to someone like that and walked over to him with Lucy still in my head. It was almost funny. I'm going to an island that will almost surely kill me and getting there with a ship of a crazy captain and yet all I could think about was…is she mad at me? I really hoped she wasn't.

 _Here_ _'_ _s another chapter people! I had some PC problems for a while now but it_ _'_ _s fixed and ready to work properly this time (I hope) xD. A big thank you for everyone that follows the story and bares with me through all this...your comments and suppord made me write this so i hope you like it..Enjoy :)_


	5. Chapter 5

The Mad dog was just as crazy as I imagined him. Even smelled just like I imagined him, if not worse. But yes. He cheerily stood up, a slight bounce in his boney legs, after I mentioned I wanted to go to the cursed island.

"You're one brave kiddo," he said leading me through the dock to his ship. I had a bad feeling about the ship as well, but better than swimming there.

"I'm not a kid anymore," I said like a hundredth time already with quite an annoyance in my voice by now.

"What business does a kiddo like you have on the cursed island anyway?" he ignored my complaint like the hundred times before. I just sighed and mentally noted I'll just have to get used to it.

"It's my job as a Fairy Tail member to lift the curse from the island," was my only answer to the old geezer. He scratched his gray stumble as he walked in front of me and turned to one of the ships. To my surprise, it was an actual ship. It was huge, looked strong but experienced. The old man then turned and walked a wooden ladder onto the ship, while I followed in awe.

"Kiddo, I seem to like you, so let me give you a small piece of advice. Don't go to the island. I don't know what you did to your guild that they made you go, but you can always stay here on my ship and help out."

I just rolled my eyes.

"No one made me go, old man. I volunteered."

The geezer turned around and looked me in the eye, the height difference scratched down by the higher ground he had from the ladder. He inspected my face and after a while he started laughing. I watched him annoyed as he held his belly, tears of laughter covering his face.

"Hey kiddo. I didn't think it was possible but you're even more mad than the Mad dog himself. What possessed you to volunteer to such a thing?"

I just looked away and passed the old man.

"None off your business, old man. Just get me to the island."

I didn't look back at him, but I didn't hear any more laughter, just felt his eyes on my back as I entered the deck of his ship.

….

It was an hour after we left the dock that we were sailing towards the cursed island. The docks were further and further away and the island nowhere to be seen. I just stood at the side of the ship letting the wind blow through my hair, the ocean calming my mind a bit. That it until Mad dog came to my side and poked me with his boney elbow.

"So what's she like?"

I just raised my eyebrow at him.

"What are you talking about old man?"

"The girl that made you take this quest," he just said looking at me knowingly.

I have no idea how, but he knew and I just sighed looking back into the horizon.

"She's perfect."

"What's her name, kiddo?"

I just smiled as I pictured her in my mind.

"Lucy."

"So want to tell me what happened? Since you're not really paying for my services."

I just winced at the tone he said that. It's true I couldn't afford this ride, so I might as well tell him.

"She forgot me. She had an accident where she hit her head and she forgot about me being her boyfriend and mistook my best friend for her boyfriend instead."

"Ouch," said the old man and I grinned at him.

"You said it old man."

"So you figured killing yourself is too mainstream and instead you'll die on a cursed island?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Who said I'm going there to die?"

The waves made the boat rock from one side to another as we talked and watched the sun set behind the mountains.

"Well you sure as hell don't want to live if you took this out of your own free will."

I clenched the phone in my hand. I'm sure he noticed that as well. And just as he was about to say something my phone rang. I flipped it open seeing a message from Lucy. A smile immediately formed on my face. Just seeing her name on the screen of my phone made me feel happy. I opened the message not really caring if Mad dog sees or not. If he's right about the island, I may not even survive to see the next one she sends.

 _Hey Gray. How did your day go today? Mine went great. Seems like I finally finished my book and Levy said she liked it a lot. I'm hoping you'll be able to read it as well one day. The things in guild are looking good. Mira is on the cover of weekly sorcerer again; did you see that? The main article is Natsu melting the palace tower in Crocus though. Heard of it? Everyone is talking about it but believe it or not, it was an honest accident. Seems we're going back to that cafe we used to work as waiters last time. They need some help again. Wish you would have been there with us._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

I scrolled down along the dots not really knowing what to expect, just hoping she's not mad at me for the last message _._

 _Your last message meant a lot to me. Be careful on that island and report to me 2 times a day. You should reach it any time soon and I don't want to lose you. Come back home soon._

 _Lucy._

I looked up from the phone into the distance as an island came into view and I typed my reply telling her how I can see the island now. And I told her I'll be careful and that she doesn't have to worry and that I'll report to her as much as I can to make her ease her mind. My message turned sour though when I mentioned Natsu.

 _You shouldn't worry about me. Natsu will get angry. After all, he is your boyfriend._

I sent it and didn't really expect a reply, but after a while it came.

 _Natsu and I broke up._

That was the only sentence she said about it. I was confused. Why? What happened? Did he hurt her? Or did she remember him? Did someone tell her the truth? I couldn't form a reply. We were almost at the island, Mad dog went back to attend the ship, as another message came in.

 _I'm sorry. I'm just distracting you cause I feel a bit lonely. Maybe I should stop messaging? Just tell me if I'm annoying you._

I immediately typed a reply

 _No! You're not annoying me. I'm just surprised. What happened that you guys broke up?_

A reply came as I got off the ship and onto the cursed island.

 _I don't know. After you left, something changed. There wasn't that warm feeling between us. I just didn't feel the same without you there. Wow. I sound so weird now!_

I smiled at my phone and looked up to Mad dog that patted my shoulder.

"Good luck, kiddo. You better come back alive cause it seems to me, that young lady is waiting for you."

I just nodded as I took a piece of paper from him.

"Call me if you need a ride back."

"Will do. Thanks allot old man."

Before I knew it his ship was sailing back and I was left alone on the cursed island with a phone in my hand and a reply that I sent seconds earlier and her little reply that ment the world to me.

 _You're not weird. Just wait for me. I'll be back home soon._

 _I'm waiting._

 _I would like to very much apologize to everyone reading this story for the slow update. Alot of bad things keep happening and they didn_ ' _t help to inspire me to write in any way. Your reviews did tho and I_ ' _m very greatful that even after such a long time people are looking forward to the story. I_ ' _ll try to post more frequently for you guys. Youre awsome. Thank you for being my drive to write more. Love you guys._


	6. Chapter 6

The night fell on the island sooner than I thought. I didn't even get the chance to fully explore the island when I realized the sun was setting. I just sighed and walked around the beach to find some rocks and wood and start a fire. This island looked abandoned, even though it didn't make any sense. The request had to come from someone inside. No one else cared about the island and just stayed away from it. As I managed to make a torch, I lit it up and took it in my hand. The light illuminated my path as I sighed and stepped into the thick forest.

In a while….I was lost. There was nothing but trees and thick bushes everywhere I looked. I took the torch into my mouth to free my hands for a second before putting my fist on the palm of my hand and a familiar cold shivered my skin. I just grinned; the nice feeling of ice against my skin was refreshing. This humidity here was killing me.

"Ice make machete!" I said with the torch in my mouth, but my magic understood as an ice machete formed in my hand. I took the torch back into my hand and began cutting my way through the forest. It was tiring, but my mind wandered as I felt the cold in my right hand and the heat on my left. Fire and ice, Natsu and me. I wondered what happened between Natsu and Lucy after I left. And right now, when she said she was waiting for me, I was regretting my decision to leave her behind. But I was a Fairy Tail mage and the guilds pride is in stake. So I made my way through the thick forest, cutting everything that came in my path. To be honest, it was a nice workout. My shirt got torn in the branches, so I just took it off and left it there. I'm an ice mage. I don't feel cold anyway.

It took me some hours to cut my way through the forest and into a clearing. I was exhausted and just lay onto the ground with my eyes closed before I felt light on my face. As I opened my eyes to inspect the strange thing, I was stunned. The moon came shinning from behind the thick dark clouds, its light coloring everything in purple. I stroked my eyes, wondering if I was losing my mind, but no. The moon was purple. I just sat up and looked around. What the hell is that? On my way here the moon was normal. But here….

I was confused as all hell when I watched the purple moon in the sky. Even though its light was comforting, it felt strangely creepy at the same time. I quickly took my phone put and took a picture of the phenomenon. Maybe it was a nature thing? What would I know? I just lay back down and closed my eyes, my mind wondering if the sun was purple here too. With that thought and a little reminder to show this to Lucy, I fell asleep.

The morning came quickly. The sun was shining brightly, and to my surprise, it had a soft purple feel to it as well. What's with this place? I brushed off the grass and dirt from my trousers and I gave the clearing another look. After closer inspection and a bit of wandering around, I found a river and I followed it downstream. Why downstream? As I gazed onto the mountain from which the river was flowing from, I wasn't very interested in climbing that. So I just strolled down the river, catching some fish when I got hungry, and then walking some more. Besides a few small monsters, this island didn't seem that cursed to me. Suddenly, at the far side of the island, I saw a wall. It was a tall wooden wall with a big keep out sign on the entrance. I approached it before an arrow was fired at me. Thankfully I was able to dodge it and look up on the wall.

"Who goes there?" said a mysterious figure standing at the very top.

"So shooting first and asking questions later?" I smirked and I heard a slight growl from the figure.

"Identify yourself, or you're going to die!"

"I'm a Fairy Tail mage and I came here to fulfill my quest of lifting the curse!" I said trying to see the person more clearly, but failing miserably.

"There was an Fairy Tail mage here already and he failed." The voice said, the implication of Gildarts making me smile.

"Then you're familiar with this mark," I said showing off more clearly the guild mark on my chest. There was a slight gasp, before the huge gate started to open and I put my hands back into my pockets and walking inside what appeared to be a village. But I did not expect what I saw inside.

It was now noon and I just finished typing a message to Lucy. I told her about the purple moon and sent her the picture I took as well hoping she would know the explanation behind the mystery. As I put my phone away, there was a knock on my door and a girls head peaked in. This girls wasn't ordinary though. Her skin was dark blue, her eyes were red, and she had horns on her head and had claws instead of fingers. The girl reminded me of this night and my first glance at the villagers. They were all just like her, just different types of monsters. And here I was, in the middle of all this. The only human in this demon village.

"Good morning," said the girl as she stepped into the room.

"Well, isn't it about time to tell me what was going on?" I cut to the point.

The girl tilted her head slightly and smiled a bit shyly.

"You don't like us very much do you?"

I just rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I just don't want to be here more than necessary. I came to help you and that's what I'm going to do. After that I'm going home. "

She just smiled looking at me and after a small smile she nodded.

"I'm sure your girlfriend would be very worried about you."

I narrowed my eyes ah her and I saw a small shiver run through her under my gaze. I shook my head a bit letting my fingers run through my hair.

"So? What's going on here? Why do demons want help from a magical guild?"

Her head sunk low at the word demon and she reached into the pocket she had slowly taking out a picture and giving it to me. I took it and looked at the photo of a little human girl with long wavy raven hair and big green eyes as she held onto the hands of her parents, each from both sides, standing in front of a hut near the center of the village. I looked up to her still confused until I noticed the long wavy raven black hair on the girl standing before me. I stood there in shock.

"Is this you?"

She nodded softly, her eyes still looking into the ground before she looked at me and spoke with a shaky voice.

"We're not demons. The villagers, all of us were humans once. But ever since the moon turned purple, our bodies changed to the ones of demons. We slowly lose bits of our mind and turn wild. That's what happened to my parents," she clenched her fist at her heart as I listened.

"We need the guilds help to lift the curse before it's too late and we all go wild."

There were tears forming in her eyes as she spoke, obviously very scared. I felt sorry for the poor girl. She lived for so long in fear that every day could be her last.

I just sighed and nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll break the curse before you change. I'm going to save you all."

Her eyes shot to my face looking at me with hope written all over her face.

"Will you really?"

"Sure. I'll just need to know every little detail there is to know about this situation. How it all began, how the symptoms go and what do you think is the cause. After that, leave it all to me."

A big smile grew at her face as she forcefully nodded her head.

"Of course!" she grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out of the hut and into the village so I could talk to everybody as I heard the distant sound of a vibration from my phone left on the floor.

 _Well there you go guys! Another chapter is up...Thank you for all your amazing support and I hope you_ _'ll continue to read and review...Hope to get lots of feedback on how you like the story so far and maybe stick in a few ideas here and there...I'm curious about what you guys would want to happen...But for now...thank you so much and stay awsome :)_


	7. Chapter 7

I was busy beyond belief. For the next three days I stayed at the chiefs' hut collecting all the reports from every single villager separately. I wanted to hear their own thoughts on the matter. The more they talked the less it all made sense though. What they all agreed on though is that the curse started three years ago and ever since then the moon turned purple they started to change into monsters. Parts of their bodies were consumed until they didn't look like humans anymore. And now they have just a limited amount of time before they all lose their minds and become monsters they're so scared to become. Many villagers committed suicide just so they wouldn't turn. And the more I listened to them, the more I wanted to help. I knew there's not much time left. But something needed to be done.

When I finally got back t my hut, my phone was dead. I let it charge for a bit before turning it on. Instantly it started vibrating in my hand like crazy showing me 12 messages and 17 missed calls all from one number. Lucy. As I was about to open her messages the phone rang again. I instantly picked up seeing Lucy's name knowing she was probably worried.

"Hey, Lucy."

There was silence. I checked if I picked up properly but she held the line and I brought the phone back to my ear.

"Lucy?"

"You idiot!" she yelled before she hung up and I stared at the phone confused. What the hell was that? I quickly opened one message after another trying to figure out what was going on.

 _"_ _It's so pretty! I've never seen anything like that. I'll ask Levy and I'll see if we can figure something out. I'll let you know soon."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry but we can't seem to find the cause. We'll keep looking though so don't worry. I'll definitely help."_

 _"_ _Gray? Is something wrong? You haven't answered the whole day."_

Her messages came in shorter and shorter intervals, each of them showing more and more worry and I felt bad. I should have kept my phone with me. I never wanted her to worry. The last message broke my heart.

 _"_ _I know I'm annoying and probably coming in the way of your work. But please, just please tell me_ _you're safe. Just a word is fine. If you don't want me messaging you, that's fine too. I'll stop. Just let_ _me know you're ok. Your phone is dead and I'm worried sick. Please…..be safe."_

My stomach turned while I read through the message again and again. I'm such an asshole. I dialed her number and she picked up, but didn't say anything.

"Lucy?" I tried, but she stayed silent. I could almost picture her face, the worst case scenario of her tears came to mind and my throat clutched.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry. I had a lot of work and I forgot my phone in my room. I know this explanation isn't worth forgiving but please know I'm terribly sorry and I won't let you worry again."

A soft sniff came from the other side and my heart dropped knowing that she really was crying.

"Idiot," she whispered and her soft voice warmed up my frozen body.

"The biggest one alive," I agreed with her and she giggled making me smile. I can't believe it. Her laugh was contagious even through a phone line. We spent an hour talking about how stupid I was and about how I'll never do it again before she finally forgave me, but it was all worth it.

"Before I forget," she interrupted our silly conversation, her voice suddenly all business.

"I think we found the source of the purple moon."

That caught my attention.

"You did?"

"Yup. We stayed up all night last night searching through the archives and we found a spell that could be the cause of your problem."

"What's the spell?"

"Ever heard of Mood Drip?" she asked curiously, expecting some reaction from me.

"No, never. Why?"

A soft hum came from her as she went through the pages of some book and I imagined her in her room leaned back against her bed in her soft pink pajama and a book on her knees listing through it, moonlight illuminating her small form. The picture in my head made me smile. The soft hum as she was searching for something was extremely relaxing and I just lay on my bed listening to her voice.

"Ah, here it is. Moon Drip. It's a powerful spell indeed. It's a spell that collects the moonlight and concentrates it into one place."

"Why would someone want to do that?" I asked, not really seeing the point, but loving the sound of her voice explaining things.

"Well, it can supposedly melt anything."

"Again, I don't see your point."

She just sighed and I chuckled a bit.

"Gray, it can melt anything. Even Iced Shell."

At that point my smile froze.

"Come again?"

"I remembered when you told me about Ur, your teacher, and about how she used Iced Shell to seal Deliora. Could there be some connection?"

My jaw clenched.

"You think there is?"

"I don't know, Gray. But if there is, this is much bigger. You can't handle this alone."

I wasn't really listening anymore. The thoughts and memories of Deliora swarmed my mind, anger and frustration boiled inside me.

"Are you even listening to me?"

My thoughts were interrupted by her worried voice.

"Yeah, I'm listening."

A soft sigh came from her lips.

"If you want I could come and help out. With the two of us it would be easier."

I almost didn't even let her finish that sentence.

"No!"

Panic came to my voice, just the thought of Lucy anywhere near Deliora making me physically sick. My stomach was turning and my head was light. I'll never let her anywhere near that monster. Lucy became silent as I was struggling to control my breath. My door suddenly flew open and the girl from before, whose name was Luna as I came to know in the last couple of days, stepped into my room.

"Gray-san!" she yelled excitedly and I heard Lucy peek to attention when she heard the girls voice call my name.

"You have some company there?" she asked and I smiled at her behavior.

I covered the speaker as I turned to Luna.

"What is it?"

"There's that pillar we told you about again. Come take a look," she said, a little bit too happy as she took my hand and pulled me up from my bed."

I stood up and followed Luna as she held onto my hand and pulled me towards my door."

"I'm sorry Lucy, but it's work. I have to go. I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah. Work," she said, her voice sounding a bit weird.

Before I could ask what was wrong Lucy hung up and I was met with an annoying beep at the other side of the phone. I sighed as I followed Luna, who was smiling more and more, apparently very happy about something. I was about to slip my phone into my pocket, but I got a message from Lucy, just one simple word which kept me amazingly confused.

 _"_ _Idiot."_

 _I would like to thank everyone who still stuck with me and was able to look past my shitty update rate but believe me, I_ _'m really doing my best here. Thank you for your everlasting support and amazing rewievs. Love you guys and see you with the next chapter :)_


End file.
